Mutations in the BRCA1 gene have been identified to account for some of the inherited forms of breast cancer and ovarian cancer. In the Ashkenazi Jewish population, specific mutations appear to occur with increased prevalence. This study was undertaken to determine the frequency of the two most common BRCA1 mutations in Ashkenazi Jewish women with ovarian cancer.